


keep me company

by spacetriangles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetriangles/pseuds/spacetriangles
Summary: Junhui and Minghao chill on the couch.





	keep me company

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a person that i love very much!! sorry it's not super good but i still love you!

“Minghao.”

There’s a low, whiny and drawn out voice coming from the living room. Minghao sighs and stops himself from rolling his eyes, though nobody would see it anyway.

It’s late, very late, and Minghao wonders when the other members are finally going to return home. They all split in small groups to enjoy various things on their day off, but he had decided to stay in and simply relax. It was going great, because he was alone and had free reign over the dorms, that is until a certain Wen Junhui had decided to come home and ruin everything for him.

“What do you want?” he groans without moving a muscle. He keeps scrolling through Instagram, not getting ready to move from his spot whatsoever.

“Come keep me company,” Junhui whines in response.

“Haven’t I already kept you enough company up to this point? Can’t I get some time for myself?” he asks exasperatedly. When he hears Junhui say something that sounds like a ‘no,’ he gets out of his seat and grumbles his way to the living room. He spots Junhui lounging on the couch, one arm dangling off the edge. “What are you doing?”

“Chilling,” he replies lazily, moving to look Minghao in the eyes.

“What do you need me for, then?” Minghao feels himself getting more and more irritated by the second, but he tries to keep as much cool as possible.

“Come chill with me.” Junhui smiles at him and waves him over, almost in a drunkenly manner.

With a great exaggerated sigh, Minghao makes his way to him and plops down in the space that his bandmate makes him. He then proceeds to bring his phone out again and resumes his Instagram scrolling as he feels Junhui make himself comfortable while laying his head down on Minghao’s thighs.

Minutes tick by, and not many words are exchanged. Minghao finds himself running his hand through his friend’s hair and notices the dampness. “What were you doing earlier?” he asks.

“Practicing. Don’t worry, I showered,” Junhui answers simply, eyes closed and basking in Minghao’s touch.

“Practicing?” he repeats. Minghao furrows his eyebrows and asks, “Do you know what a day off is? It means that you get to do things that _aren’t_ practicing, Junhui.”

“I know,” he answers. “I just really thought that I could use it. It’s my own free time, so let me do what I want.”

“But why would you need more practice? You’re not behind or anything,” Minghao huffs. Junhui doesn’t answer anything, he just cuddles up into Minghao’s stomach and sighs. They stay like that for a while before Minghao finally decides to put his phone down and directs all of his attention to his friend. “Listen,” he starts softly, hand still caressing his head, “I know that you want to keep improving, we all do, but I hate that you feel like you aren’t good enough or something.”

Junhui tenses a little bit, and if Minghao were less observant he wouldn’t have noticed. “I never said that,” he says, though it comes out a bit muffled.

“You didn’t have to. I know you better than you think I do.” He stops petting through Junhui’s hair and goes to rub his back instead. “I don’t know why you think like that. Just because you haven’t always been dancing doesn’t mean you have to push yourself to match up to the experience of the rest of the performance unit. You’re good enough as it is. Great, even.”

Junhui refuses to respond again, so Minghao gives up and simply focuses on the back rub, trying to convey his support through his actions. He thinks that Junhui falls asleep at some point, based off of his slowed down breaths and lack of movement. He tries to softly get off of the couch without waking his friend up, but before he can do anything, Junhui grips onto him tightly.

“No, stay,” he grumbles and pushes Minghao down weakly so that they can cuddle properly. Minghao laughs lightly but let’s himself get into the position that Junhui wants him in.

They spend the rest of the evening drifting in and out of sleep on the couch, Junhui often asking to switch positions and Minghao protesting, but ultimately having no choice. They properly fall asleep at some point, only to get brutally woken up by their members who gradually pile into the dorms again. Being stubborn as they are, they both refuse to move from the couch despite the disturbances. It’s only when Seokmin and Seungkwan come in a bit too loudly and obnoxiously that they finally decide to properly head to bed.

 

The following days Minghao makes sure to praise Junhui a bit more during practices and complains less when the other tries to cuddle with him.


End file.
